


smiles await you when you rise

by freckledrob



Series: soft to the touch, feels like love (reunion/boyfriends/fiances/husbands 3.0) [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, but his dads are there to comfort him, seb has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledrob/pseuds/freckledrob
Summary: seb has a nightmare but lucky for him, he's got a couple of dads who are always there for him
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: soft to the touch, feels like love (reunion/boyfriends/fiances/husbands 3.0) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542304
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	smiles await you when you rise

**Author's Note:**

> title from "golden slumbers" by the beatles
> 
> wrote this bc there's no such thing as too much fluff
> 
> -eb

Sometimes after he gets ready for bed, Aaron will walk down the hall and back, just to make sure everything is alright with Liv and Seb, before crawling into bed next to Robert. Not always, but there are just some nights that he feels like he should. Tonight is one of those nights.

Aaron made his way past Seb’s room and then to Liv’s door, which was shut and no sound could be heard from beyond, which he thought as much because she had said she was tired after she got home from Gabby’s earlier that night and now midnight was approaching.

He starts to walk back, and barely makes it past Seb’s door when he hears a small sniffle.

“Daddy?” His heart breaks at the sound of his son’s voice.

Aaron takes a few steps back and looks into Seb’s room. His door is never closed, and Aaron can see the little boy sitting up in his bed, face illuminated by his giraffe night light just enough that Aaron could see the tears in his eyes.

“Hey, _hey,_ what’s wrong?” Aaron’s tone is soft as he walks into the room and sits next to Seb on the bed.

Seb sniffs again, bottom lip quivering.

“I was just- and I thought- and I-” He can’t seem to make a full sentence leave his mouth, but Aaron thinks he has a general idea of what’s going on.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

Seb nods in response and curls up next to him.

Aaron pets down his hair and tries to soothe him, “You’re okay, it was just a dream. Not real, okay?”

Seb just looks up at him with big, watery eyes, “Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?”

“Yeah, yeah, course you can,” Aaron gets off the bed and lifts Seb into his arms and rests him on his hip, “Come on mate.”

They make their way down the hall to Aaron and Robert’s room. The door was slightly ajar already so Aaron just presses his foot against it lightly to push it open. 

The lamps on either side of their bed are both still on, and Robert’s lying on his side, his hair soft and flat against his forehead. He’s scrolling through his phone but he seems to register Aaron’s presence, because he looks up, raising an eyebrow when he sees Seb, whose head is resting against Aaron’s shoulder and he has the paw of his stuffed bear in his mouth.

“He had a nightmare. Wants to sleep with us.”

“Ah,” Robert says, and smiles when Aaron sets their son down on the mattress, “Well, come on monkey.”

The four year old crawls across the bed and snuggles in close to Robert, one hand closed tight around his teddy bear, the other playing gently with Robert’s hand.

Aaron gets under the covers with them and turns off his light. They’ll leave on Robert’s, for Seb’s benefit. Sure, it’s a bit bright, but they don’t mind if it’s going to make Seb feel better. 

“You alright now, Seb?” Aaron says to the back of his head. 

Seb nods slowly, a sign of sleepiness. Aaron smiles and presses a kiss to his hair and then carefully moves to kiss Robert’s lips briefly.

Seb yawns, content at last, “G’night daddies. Luh you.”

*

Robert wakes up in the morning and turns to find Seb facing him, eyes open and watching.

“Hiya monkey, you been awake long?”

Seb shakes his head.

“Did you sleep alright after coming in here with us?”

He nods, one of Teddy’s ears in his mouth.

“You just waiting for me to wake up?” 

Seb nods again, taking the ear out of his mouth, “Was too quiet.”

Robert laughed softly through his nose. Of course Seb would complain that it was too quiet. He looks over his son and sees Aaron’s sleeping body, slowly heaving up and down with each breath.

“Right, well I’m awake now. But we should still be quiet, yeah? Don’t wanna wake up Daddy before he’s ready.”

Seb nods and scoots closer to Robert.

“You can tell me about your bad dream, if you want? Maybe I can help.”

Seb freezes for a moment, before opening his mouth, “Was bein’ chased by a monster. A big one. Scary.”

“Can you tell me what it looked like?” Robert figures he can get a better idea of why it’s entered his son’s dreams if he knows what or who it looks like.

“Dunno,” Seb shrugs, “Dark and big. Pointy teeth. Lil eyes. Like on the telly.”

Robert furrows his eyebrows together, confused, “Like on the telly? How’d you see it on the telly?”

They’d set up a passcode for the television, so that Seb wouldn’t accidentally find something he shouldn’t watch. To avoid situations like this.

“Liv was watchin’ something. She thought I was takin’ a nap.”

Robert sighs. They’ve told her to be careful about what she watches when Seb’s home.

“Right. Well, those kinds of monsters aren’t real. And even if they were, you’ve got two tough daddies and a strong auntie at home to protect you, alright? You’re safe here, for forever.”

He presses a kiss onto Seb’s forehead and Seb smiles, “Thanks Daddy.”

“What are we thanking Daddy for?” Aaron yawns and turns over to face them, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“Bein’ tough and scarin’ away monsters,” Seb turns over to face Aaron, “You too, Daddy. You’re big and strong. And Liv.”

Aaron grins and ruffles their son’s red hair, “You’re strong too. And one day, you’ll be able to protect yourself. But until then, we’re here. And even then, we’ll still be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  friendlycitrus  and twitter  @liviaflahertys  and special thanks to the wonderful fran for all her help (her tumblr is  2016moonlight )


End file.
